Captain Knitting to the Rescue
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Follow up to All My Dreams Chapter 71.  Artie and AJ text back and forth about making tassels for Quinn's scarf.  HOLIDAY FLUFF!


**A/N: For the sake of clarity, because both of them have names that start with an A, I've used actual names here instead of just first initials. Enjoy!**

Artie: You still awake?

AJ: Y

Artie: Do you know about tassels?

AJ: Y. U need hlp?

Artie: AJ...I keep telling you. You have a BLACKBERRY. It has that full keyboard for a reason.

AJ: lol

Artie: I made tassel things on Q's scarf, and they look terrible. Help?

AJ: Send pic?

Artie: Here.

_**picture_

AJ: WTF is that?

Artie: ...tassels?

AJ: LOL. No.

Artie: That's why I need HELP.

AJ: Take those off 1st.

Artie: Ok, off. Now what?

AJ: I should rly shw u this in p.

Artie: ...what?

AJ: I should really show you this in person.

Artie: Oh. I want to finish tonight. Can you just tell me what to do?

AJ: Want me 2 come over?

Artie: Um...it's 1am.

AJ: Could climb in ur window.

Artie: ...no.

AJ: Ur loss.

Artie: HELP!

AJ: Ok...calm down.

Artie: What do I do? And please...full words!

AJ: LOL k

Artie: FULL WORDS. If I knew how to make the angry face in text, I would!

AJ: LOL ok. Full words. Want pictures?

Artie: Do you have them?

AJ: I can take some and send them. I can't believe you got the scarf finished without more help.

Artie: I looked on the internet.

AJ: OH! There's this guy on YouTube...Captain Knitting. He has awesome videos.

Artie: AJ...I know that's you.

AJ: MARTIN!

Artie: No, this is Artie.

AJ: Did Martin tell you about CK?

Artie: Yes. Those videos are awesome! They were really helpful.

AJ: YAY! They have had a lot of hits. Don't tell anyone it's me, k?

Artie: I won't.

AJ: :D

Artie: Ok, now...tassels?

AJ: Right. Take that wool that you just took off from your...pseudo tassels.

Artie: Ok.

AJ: Then fold it over your hand so it's hanging down both sides and is the same length.

Artie: Ok.

AJ: Is it thick enough? Send pic.

Artie: I don't know. Sending pic.

_**picture_

AJ: Ok, that looks good. Now, take it off your hand but leave it folded so there's a little loop.

Artie: Ok.

AJ: Now wrap some more wool tightly around the top, leaving a little hole so you can attach it to the scarf.

Artie: I think I did something wrong.

_**picture_

AJ: WTH did you do? It looks like a figure 8.

Artie: I don't know. What about now?

_**picture_

AJ: Ok, better. Now, trim the ends so it's even.

Artie: Ok.

_**picture_

AJ: Nice! Voila! You have a tassel!

Artie: YAY!

AJ: Maybe make it a bit shorter...it's kind of big for that scarf.

Artie: Ok.

_**picture_

AJ: Perfect! Now you just need...11 or something more.

Artie: That shouldn't take long.

AJ: Awesome.

Artie: What are you doing?

AJ: Mario Kart.

Artie: Haha, I should have known better than to ask that.

AJ: Did Martin tell you about the 3 tiers?

Artie: Yeah, Q and I were there when she was describing it to him.

AJ: I LOLed so much.

Artie: I would have...if Rachel hadn't looked so serious about it.

AJ: Are you and Quinn on tier 3 yet?

Artie: That's none of your business!

AJ: That means yes.

Artie: No it doesn't!

AJ: Then it means no.

Artie: AJ! None of your business!

AJ: You'd tell me if you were there, right?

Artie: I don't know. Why?

AJ: Because no one ever tells me anything, and the bro code...or something says you have to!

Artie: The bro code?

AJ: IDK.

Artie: *sigh* you were doing so well with the full words.

AJ: I can say IDK. You've said it before. Once or something.

Artie: LOL

AJ: See! You said LOL!

Artie: That's different than some of the stuff you say!

AJ: O rly?

Artie: AJ! I hate that one most of all.

AJ: LOL. You are right though...typing everything out on my little keyboard is pretty sweet.

Artie: Yeah, that's what it's for.

AJ: What are you doing tomorrow?

Artie: Don't know...probably something with Q. You?

AJ: I was going to do something with Martin, but now that he's got a girlfriend, IDK.

Artie: Text me in the morning, maybe we can do something.

AJ: Sweet!

Artie: You're not jealous of Rachel, are you? He's still your best friend.

AJ: No, I'm happy that M-man found someone awesome.

Artie: ...M-man?

AJ: Yeah, I told him that should be on his list of approved nicknames that he apparently has to make for her.

Artie: What else did you tell him?

AJ: Um...Mart, M, Gigantor, and Yoda.

Artie: ...Yoda?

AJ: He's wise like Yoda. IDK. He didn't like any of my suggestions.

Artie: I wonder why?

AJ: I was trying to be helpful!

Artie: I should really go to sleep. Text me in the am if you want to hang out.

AJ: K, night!

Artie: Night. And thanks for the help, Captain Knitting.

AJ: Anytime, bro. That's what I'm here for.

Artie: lol

AJ: I have to be useful to someone!

Artie: You are! Those videos you made have had hundreds of hits!

AJ: I know! I kind of feel like a celeb.

Artie: You are!

AJ: LOL! Go to sleep!

Artie: On my way. Night!

**A/N: Review if you read this! Remember...reviews are like Christmas presents for those fanfic authors that celebrate Christmas!**

**Spread the Quartie love! Join us in the forum, and the community! PM me if you can't find either of those things.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
